


You Make Me Melt (Into Shadows)

by Princess_Unattainable



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I guess it’d fall under that category, I rated this teen and up because it’s a heavy makeout session so like, Intense makeout, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, gaaaAAAY, heated makeout, makeout, nothing else happens though, really short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unattainable/pseuds/Princess_Unattainable
Summary: Nico returns from a quest and intends to show Will just how much he missed him, unfortunately this leads to the son of Hades accidentally shadow traveling both of them into a different time zone.





	You Make Me Melt (Into Shadows)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2015 and realized I never uploaded it anywhere. I might make a follow up to this? Or at least write more solangelo fanfic for the soul. It was just a fun headcanon I had and I wanted to write something quick. 
> 
> Hopefully I’ll actually write more fanfiction in the future lol

This certainly wasn't the first time things had gotten...intense between Nico and Will. Light kisses would turn deeper, more passionate, and quickly escalated to full on make out sessions. But this one was different from the rest. The heated passion they normally had seemed to be turned up tonight. 

This was because Nico had just returned from a quest, his first since Gaia was defeated a year ago. When he left Will had told him countless times not to be reckless and to take care of himself and to "for the love of Olympus remember to eat something death boy!" Nico promised, but not before comparing his boyfriend to an uptight mother. Will had waited anxiously for him to come back, always glancing at the infirmary door during his shift and spending most of his off time standing on half blood hill expectantly. 

When Nico finally did return to camp after one grueling week Will practically tackled him into a fierce hug. And, once they were able to get away from the crowd of campers congratulating him, Nico dragged Will to the Hades cabin and shut the door behind him. "Gods I missed you." He said before crashing his lips into Will's. Will's mind was racing he had so many questions about the quest and if Nico had been taking proper care of himself, he'd wanted to give him a check up but these thoughts left his mind as he felt Nico's tongue jam into his mouth. Will decided that it could wait, they needed this.

Will could usually sense a person's condition health wise with physical contact, but when Nico pressed him against the wall he kissed him senseless. The only thing he could feel was the raven haired italian he adored. Will did, however, detect Nico's temperature rising gradually as their touches grappled. Normally he'd make a sly comment about this, but Will couldn't find the words. For once Will Solace was speechless. Nico di Angelo had literally taken his breath away, Will would have to tell him this later. 

For now there were no words as the demigods moved across the room. Nico jumped onto Will's hips wrapping his legs around him which caused Will to stumble and fall- thankfully into a bunk, possibly Nico's but neither could tell nor did they care. The two boys moved as one. Soon their shirts were off and Will was kissing and biting Nico's neck, then Nico was returning the favor. They went back and forth like that for a while before their lips met again in the darkness. 

Neither seemed to notice or care, but the normally dark Hades cabin had gotten significantly darker. Nico thought that Will may have knocked over a lamp in his excitement, but he didn't care, the lamp could be replaced but Will Solace was irreplaceable. The darkness in the cabin only seemed to increase as the couple kissed more and more roughly. It was almost as if the shadows were surrounding them, pulling at them...wait-

Suddenly the shadows had engulfed them completely and both could feel cold intense wind pulling at them. And that's when they opened their eyes only to find they were no longer in the Hades cabin. Nico looked up meeting Will's wide eyed stare before glancing around at their new location, which is when he noticed the large statue of Jesus on the cross above them, when did that get there?

"Um Nico" Nico glanced back up at Will who was still startling him and followed the blonde's gaze to a very startled crowd of people. Some of the people glared but most looked shocked and appalled, a few even looked scared. Nico looked around some more trying to figure out where they were. They appeared to be in a very large room with stained glass windows and Christian imagery and...a woman dressed in white standing next to a guy in a tuxedo...

"Oh schist" Nico muttered as he pieced everything together, the shadows in the Hades cabin, the religious imagery, and the horrified couple. In the heat of the moment he'd accidentally shadow traveled him and his boyfriend to a church in gods knew where during a wedding. 

Will and Nico quickly stood up and stared at the crowd for a few moments like deer caught in the headlights they were both red as tomatoes. Will opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but Nico clamped his hand over Will's mouth before he could embarrass them further. He grabbed Will's arm and sprinted out of the church shouting a half hearted "Congratulations" 

When they reached the outside of the church they noticed that it was day time, it had been early evening when they first entered the Hades cabin. Wherever Nico had shadow traveled them, it was far enough away from camp to be in a completely different time zone. Perfect. Nico continued to run dragging Will behind him. They were in a quiet country side somewhere, there weren't many people around but those who were stared at the running couple. Which Nico couldn't blame them for considering he and Will were half naked and covered in hickeys. 

They continued running as Nico pulled them into a not so crowded park, looking for some place they could be alone so he could stop being stared at. Eventually Nico led them to a secluded bench in the middle of a rose garden before sitting down and catching his breath. Will stood above him for a few minutes doing the same before folding his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at Nico "what did I say about shadow traveling?" Of course that would be the first thing he'd say.

"Oh like I did that on purpose Solace" Nico bit back glaring, though his cheeks were still red from utter embarrassment. Suddenly Will broke out into a laugh while Nico continued to glare at him. "It's not funny" he warned, although Nico couldn't contain the grin the spread across his face and soon he was laughing too.

"Did you see the look on the priest's face?!" Will asked through laughter  
"I thought he was going to kill us!" Nico admitted  
The two continued to laugh until Will regained his composure and went into doctor mode.  
"But seriously Nico," he began, as he sat on the bench beside his boyfriend "are you alright?"  
Will pressed a hand to Nico's forehead, taking his temperature.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Nico answered "I've just never...lost control like this before...I've never really shadow traveled unintentionally"  
"How did it happen?" Will asked concerned  
"I-I don't know, I guess I was just caught up in the um...moment we had and I just...the shadows surrounded me and I-"  
Will stared at Nico expressionless, their eyes locked, and for a moment they shared a wordless connection. They both felt something in that moment that at the time they couldn't describe.  
Then a wave of exhaustion hit Nico like a slap to the face, wherever he had taken them it used up a lot of his energy. Without a second thought Nico layed down on the bench putting his head into Will's lap and falling asleep. Will smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Nico's head as he slept then he sighed. He remember Coach Hedge telling him about how Nico had sometimes slept for days after shadow traveling during their quest. Will also knew from personal experience that if he was tired enough, Nico could sleep through anything, even Will's super sonic whistle. 

Will realized that he might have to Iris message someone from camp to come get them, wherever they were. That would be an interesting conversation. But as he looked down at his peacefully sleeping boyfriend the world around him seemed to slow down, his troubles melted away, and for a moment nothing else mattered expect Nico di Angelo.


End file.
